1. Field of the Invention
My present invention relates to compact disc recordings, and more particularly to apparatus for organizing and storing compact disc recordings contained in their protective cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact disc storage carousels for storing and organizing compact discs contained in their protective cases are well known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,779, issued to Joseph A. Szenny, et al., on Jul. 16, 1991, and entitled COMPACT DISC STORAGE CAROUSEL, discloses a carousel for storing and displaying compact disc albums or cases which comprises one or more reels rotatably mounted on a turntable base wherein the reels include a central core and a pair of parallel spaced-apart discs having sets of parallel ribs disposed at equal angular positions around the core. The dimensions of this compact disc storage carousel are such that compact disc cases readily fit between pairs of adjacent discs and are held upright by engagement with adjacent pairs of ribs formed on the discs. When a reel populated with a plurality of compact disc cases is placed on the base, it may be rotated so as to bring the cases into view for selection of a particular recording for play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,264, issued to Michael J. De Palma on Jan. 5, 1993, discloses a circular, stackable, rotatable display case for floppy discs/compact discs and the like which consists of a mechanism for radially storing a plurality of the floppy discs/compact discs and the like and another mechanism for rotating the radially storing mechanism, so that any one of the floppy discs/compact discs and the like can be selectively removed from the radially storing mechanism.
Such prior art compact disc storing carousels are characterized by the fact that the protective cases of the compact discs stored therein are radially disposed, i.e., the planes of the major faces of all of the compact disc cases stored therein are located on opposite sides of the axis of the carousel, and thus the number of compact disc cases which can be stored therein is severely limited.
It is believed that U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,429, issued to Marcus S. Lehman on Jul. 12, 1988, and entitled CAROUSEL DATA HOLDER, contains information which is or might be considered to be material to the examination of this patent application.
No representation or admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art, or that an exhaustive search has been made, or that no more pertinent information exists.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
A copy of each of the above-listed documents is supplied to the United States Patent and Trademark Office herewith.